


I could be that girl

by ourloveisslushies



Series: Finchel, a story of two young-ens in Glee club [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisslushies/pseuds/ourloveisslushies
Summary: Rachel loves Finn, but Finn is dating Quinn. However, Rachel is sure Finn feels the same way about her, but if so, why the hell is he with her?This is mostly based off the episode 'Preggers' from Season 1 Ep. 4 and episodes where Quinn's pregnancy struggles are most prevalent, but not every single thing is the same, so please don't get mad if it's too similar or too different.





	I could be that girl

"I'm pregnant." Quinn told her quarterback boyfriend with tears in her eyes. 'How would he react? Will he know its not his child? God, what will my parents think?' These were the thoughts going through Quinn Fabray's head as she confessed to her boyfriend. She rambled on spewing out how she wanted to be really sure, and that she really was pregnant, but then again they never had sex to begin with. Obviously, enough Finn wasn't the father, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

No, she would never tell him who the real father is and he would be happy all the same, right? "Mine?" He was staring at her dumbfounded, well it's not like they had even done the deed yet. "Yes silly, who else would it be?" She looked at him, searching for signs of doubt, he looked away. "But we-we never" She butted in quickly "Last month, hot tub?" She knew Finn was gullible, hopefully, gullible enough. 

It's not like she wanted to hurt him, but she also didn't want him to find out that she was sleeping with his best friend, especially when they haven't even had sex yet. She looked at him as he recalled said instance, his face lit with doubt "But we were wearing our swimsuits!" He said confused as any guy who got their girl pregnant without having sex "Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm." She replied still in tears "It helps them swim faster". She said looking away in shame. Shame for lying, shame for being a slut, shame for sinning... "Oh my god, oh my god, are you gonna get a-" She shook her head "No." She's already sinned once, it would only shame her, even more, to get rid of the baby inside her. "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here." She continued. Her whole world was ending as she knew it. Not just the lie, but she was pregnant for God's sake! 

Lie or not, she found comfort in crying into Finn's arms, the comfort was something she needed, as she knew in these months to come she would receive none. While her story was fake, her tears were real.

Finn however, was a whole different story. He could feel his hands and legs shaking all the way to the auditorium. "Hey, Finn, what's up?" Mr. Schue said as Tina exited. Finn was overcome with emotions, he didn't know what to think, he could barely breathe. "Hey..." Mr. Schuester could sense Finn's distraughtness as he pulled him in for a hug. Finn started to cry, and who could blame him? "It's okay," Will said as he gripped him tighter. While this didn't really seem like Finn, Mr. Schue could care less. He remembered what it was like to be a teenager, having all these unexpressed feelings deep down inside, the pressures he put on himself to do better. He knew whatever it was that was making him cry, he could probably understand why. 

"Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Schue. I couldn't talk to my mom, y'know?" Finn said as him and Will grabbed some food as they talked about the matter. "Yeah, so how far along is she?" He was worried about Finn, Will could barely handle the stress and exhilaration of Terri being pregnant, he couldn't imagine doing this as a teen. "Uh, I don't know, uh, a couple weeks maybe. It's pretty recent I guess." 

"Well, what do you need me to do? You want me to... You want me to set you up with planned parenthood?" Mr. Schuester asked 

"Oh, that's not even a conversation, she's keeping it. I've seen the guys around town who've had kids in high school, they work here," Finn said gesturing to the restaurant they were at "Or at the supermarket or pumping gas, or worse. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes." Finn knew what he was saying was a bit selfish, but the situation was dire and he didn't have a clue to what to do, he hadn't the slightest idea about being a father "I need to go to college, but we don't have any money, and..." He paused to think about what he was saying "I need a football scholarship, but the only way I'm going to get one is if we start winning." 

"I'm not a football coach." Mr. Schue said looking down, Finn needed help, but he couldn't figure out how to help him. "Remember when we were working on that Acapella stuff, and you helped me and Puck with the dancing?" Finn asked "You loosened us up. That's the football team's problem, I figured that watching Kurt kicking those field goals" he explained, referring to Kurt's performance of 'Single Ladies' on the football field. "Check this out I got it at the school library," Finn said as he pulled out a copy of 'Never Die Easy'. "Did you know you can just borrow books from there?" Finn inquired, smiling. 

"All of them, except for all the encyclopedias, but... It says in there Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college, he-he won dance competitions on 'Soul Train'. And he took ballet lessons, and he even got the whole 'Bears' team to take them the year they won the Super Bowl. That's how they came up with the 'Super Bowl Shuffle'." Finn said excitedly as if taking ballet lessons would ensure his whole future. 

The two continued to have a conversation of Glee club and football before parting ways and how his celibacy club president girlfriend was knocked up. Finn felt better about the situation, but Will didn't. He had no idea how it must feel to carry that weight, to feel so ashamed about something you feel you can't tell anyone. No, no Will couldn't say he felt anything like that. 

"You can't tell anyone, I mean this Finn, I can't have anyone thinking I'm a slut okay? You have to keep quiet about this." Quinn told her boyfriend quietly as he looked at her weird "Why not? They're all gonna find out eventually, and no one's gonna think you're a slut, we didn't even have se-" Finn mustered out quickly, Quinn has always been resolute about things she wanted. 

"FINN! No one is gonna find about this, or at least until after the chastity ball, alright?" The cheerleader yelled at Finn "All right, no one will find out." Finn said with a hint of disappointment, this was gonna be one of the most important experiences of his life, and he couldn't even share it with anyone. "Well anyways, here. I wanted to give you my gee-ge, this is the baby blanket my dad got me the day I was born. It was the only thing I had to remember him by. I used to cry without it, I took it everywhere with me; so it's a little dirty, but I want our baby to have it. I'm going to do everything I can to be a good father, I swear to you I will not let you down." Finn confessed, "Thank you." Quinn said thankful to have such a great baby daddy. Well... 

Finn really did wanna do his best to be a great father, but he wanted to share this wonderful news! But with whom? If he shared with Puck, the whole school would find out, the rest of the players on the football team were just the same. And Kurt? No, Finn figured he didn't wanna bare this heavy burden to keep the pregnancy a secret, besides he seemed like a bit of a gossip, and since he's gay this could hurt his feelings, weird how Kurt says he's not gay, but Finns pretty sure he is. But back to the topic on hand, he needed to tell someone he could trust, what about Rachel? Ya, Rachel wouldn't tell anyone, Quinn doesn't trust Rachel, but Finn figured she was a good friend. Ya, Rachel wasn't a gossip and she was really comforting too, telling her would definitely relieve his pent-up excitement. 

"Oh, Finn I was just coming by to tell you something" Just in time, Rachel, how fortunate "Hey Rachel, I actually wanted to talk to you, too" Finn expressed awkwardly with excitement. "Oh really? You can go first if you want." Rachel spewed out real fast. Truthfully Rachel was just as nervous as Finn was, if not more you see, today was the day Rachel was planning on asking Finn out or at least trying, and that's what was going to do, no backing out. 

Her plan was to ask him to help her for glee rehearsal, then she'll make her move. They would go to some quiet secluded place, maybe the 'Lima Bean',' and she would tell him how they make such a great duo, and how their harmonies transpire all the rest of the Glee club members and she should be with him, not Quinn, Quinn is the force bringing Finn down, her grating alto voice doesn't go with his fruity baritone voice, he could do much better with Rachel as a partner. Yes, and he would realize how vile, evil, and manipulating Quinn is and want to be with Rachel. It would work out perfectly! "So do you wanna go to the Lima Bean cafe after school?" Rachel asked. batting her eyes at him. "Um, ya, that sounds great. I'll see you there, meet around 4'o clock?" Finn said through his nervousness "Ya, I'll be there." 

And with that, the two parted ways and agreed to see each other after school, both nervous and excited to share their news with each other.


End file.
